Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio/video recording systems and, more particularly, to representing storage capacity allocation of an audio/video recording device.
Description of the Related Art
Digital video recording systems (DVRs), also referred to as personal video recording systems (PVRs), allow a user to record audio/video (AV) programs to memory such as, for example, a hard disk drive. A typical DVR device is capable of recording AV programs during time intervals specified by the user. For example, a DVR may be configured to record several AV programs on a weekly, daily, or other type of user-specified basis.
The storage capacity of a DVR device is primarily dictated by the capacity of the storage device and the quality of the stored AV program recordings. One problem with conventional DVR devices is that, while there may be sufficient storage capacity to record the desired AV programs at the time of configuration, there may not be enough storage capacity at the actual time of recording.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus that accurately represents the storage capacity of an AV recording device as it varies with time.